


【团兵】泡影

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: 想到这里，利威尔便觉得痛。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	【团兵】泡影

“人为妇人所生，出来如花，又被割下;飞去如影，不能存留。”  
——《圣经·约伯记14:1-2》

天真蓝啊。利威尔抬起头，看着一朵一朵的积云被太阳照出美好的层次感，偶尔一只大雁飞过去，在细微流动的空气中，仿佛能看到它羽毛的纹理。

他忽然想起自己已太久没有看书。也许诗歌与戏剧更能接近文学的本质，散文与随笔更能观照作者的品性，但他只喜欢读小说，因为小说给他一个逻辑自洽无需他证却又可无限延伸的平行空间。持续阅读，持续沉溺，持续深入，这是他喜欢的方式。

他与埃尔文宿在一处，办公也在一处。埃尔文办公时，背挺得很直，心无旁骛，批文时笔尖摩擦纸面的沙沙声让人听了入迷。在他为数不多的清闲时间里，他时常期待，在人类胜利后，能看到埃尔文写一部小说，那一定是世上最好的小说。

他与埃尔文之间的关系难以界定。他们彼此信任，以战力与头脑做筹，要给人类搏出一分希望；他们也上床打炮，沉溺在彼此的肉体与快感中，爽得一片空白。他们在这段关系中，如同世上仅存的两头野兽，试图在更原始的层面上彼此征服，流了血会激起彼此兴奋，受了伤又会使彼此担忧。如此危险又牢固，情情爱爱放在这样的两个人身上，实在矫情。

利威尔眯起眼，躺了下来，握着埃尔文的手，感受他指腹的厚茧蹭在自己的手背上。利威尔在稍嫌刺眼的阳光下想了想，这好像是他们第一次牵手。

艾伦和利威尔说，爱尔敏一直坚守着大海的梦想。利威尔没有正面回复。并非无可辩驳，而是如鲠在喉，进退维谷。性命一直是重的，这份重量长年累月地压在利威尔和埃尔文的肩膀上，便不觉重。自参与人类与巨人的争战以来，利威尔不断地压抑感情，死守理智，依此做出判断，并拿他人的性命冒险，再没有让他奢望梦想的缝隙。艾伦忽然提起梦想，对利威尔来讲，是当心一击，心底柔软的部分忽然被刺痛。

看到利威尔失神地躺在埃尔文的尸体旁，慢慢地握住了埃尔文的手，拇指摩挲着埃尔文的指甲盖，韩吉站在原地，忽然手足无措。她不禁想起了米可，想起米可凑近她肩膀时吸气的声音，想起米可的柔软金发穿过她指缝的痒，想起每到春天米可打的喷嚏。这些扎扎实实出现在生命中的人，又有一个被结结实实地扯离。

无可奈何。如果生只是为了死而做的准备，那么苦苦求生又是为了什么？

利威尔还是望着天上的云，忽然感到心下轻松。大脑放空，丢掉对各方势力的分析，丢掉需要完善的战术，丢掉那么多条性命的重量，丢掉一切责任。

模模糊糊地想起与埃尔文第一次见面的时候，米可在埃尔文的授意下把他的脸按进地下街的泥水里，他还发誓，有仇必报，一定要杀了埃尔文。可人实在是多变的代名词，对世界的看法总是站在个人不断增长的经验上，一点点坍塌，一点点重建，既埋葬又再生。他最终还是被埃尔文吸引。

世界上那么多的人，去爱，被爱，去恨，被恨，未在肉身留下一丝痕迹。只是彼此共享的每一刻时间所积叠的意识与记忆，如同每日的三声晨钟，震荡在内心深处。

记忆会构成身心血肉的一部分。

埃尔文生在利威尔的记忆里，构成了利威尔的身心血肉。想到这里，利威尔便觉得痛。

他希望埃尔文回来，希望艾伦能认同埃尔文的价值，希望那一针能扎在埃尔文的心口。

他希望埃尔文依然头脑清醒，希望能再听到他深夜的哈欠，希望他的单人床还是两个人睡。

他痛得发抖。

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文存档 - 4th June 2017
> 
> 微博&Lofter @就像昼去夜来


End file.
